Modern telecommunication systems include heterogeneous mixtures of second, third, and fourth generation (2G, 3G, and 4G) cellular-wireless access technologies, which can be cross-compatible and can operate collectively to provide data communication services. Global Systems for Mobile (GSM) is an example of 2G telecommunications technologies; Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) is an example of 3G telecommunications technologies; and Long Term Evolution (LTE), including LTE Advanced, and Evolved High-Speed Packet Access (HSPA+) are examples of 4G telecommunications technologies. The 5G telecommunication technologies are the next generation mobile networks that are designed to combine both an evolution and revolution of the existing LTE/LTE-A mobile networks to provide a much higher connectivity, greater throughput, much lower latency, and ultra-high reliability to support new use cases and applications. Some of mobile devices operating in such telecommunication systems are also capable of operating over Wi-Fi networks for voice, also known as Voice-over-IP (VoIP) and data.
The Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) is utilized in the modern telecommunication networks such as Internet Protocol (IP) networks, and is cable of controlling multimedia communication sessions, such as videos, video calls, instant messaging, social media communications, and the like. A business may take advantage of the SIP capabilities and provide to its customers an option to communicate with the business via a bot functionality, such as a chatbot, which is able to perform automated tasks. However, the customers may not always be aware of the availability of the bot functionality.